


BTS - An Overnight Stay (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [108]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Soft smut. Fluff. Fishing. Meeting a partner’s parent for the first time.Set shortly after ‘A Discussion in Bed’, Yoongi and Jeong-sun travel to her childhood home in Gwangju for an overnight stay with her father.You can follow Suga's storyline from the beginning here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 5





	BTS - An Overnight Stay (Suga x Jeong-sun)

He checked the wing and rear views mirrors as the trailer behind him rattled on the uneven ground, reversing slowly into the empty parking space. The steering of the battered 1993 Mitsubishi Pajero was stiff and unfamiliar to him, the handbrake groaning as he pulled it and cut the engine. Kyung-il had already finished loading the rods, tackle box and cooler when Yoongi returned to the small boat tethered on the slipway.

“You find it okay?” Jeong-sun’s father asked, tossing the younger man a life vest as he buckled his own. 

Yoongi nodded in response, pulling it over himself as he stepped carefully into the boat. He couldn’t help but notice the lingering stench of earth worms and fish on the tattered vest; he thought he could understand why Jeong-sun had not waited to see them off, instead joining the public path to the lakeside. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked, as he unhooked the rope and threw it on the deck. “She’s got some years on her now…but she’s sturdy. They don’t make ‘em like this anymore.”

His voice was full of pride as he ran his calloused hand along the panelling of the boat, almost affectionately. It was obvious that this was his passion; he had clearly spent a lot of time on polishing the immaculate hull and re-staining the wooden interior.

“She’s great. When did you get her?”

“A few years back now… Jeong-sun was probably about five or six at the time.” The man mused, a small smile passing briefly across his face. “My fishing pal sold me it for a good price before he passed away.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi said softly, reaching into his pocket for the lump of keys digging into his leg and dropping them into the other man’s palm. Her dad shook his head lightly and started the engine. It rumbled into life at once, the vibration churning the peaceful water around them.

“His wife’s still a pretty good friend of mine. She runs the café at the base of the Mudeungsan.”

He indicated vaguely to a spot in the distance shrouded by spidery, yellow-leaved trees. Barely visible, the unnatural lines of a building stood buried in the dense landscape. The two fell into comfortable small talk as the boat pulled away smoothly. It had barely taken fifteen minutes before they came to a gradual stop, the engine little more than a purr as it glided along the surface of the water. The rocky, stone pillars of the mountain were visible in the distance behind them, their outline blurred in the glare of the sun. Thick shrubs were sparser here, the grass of the bank long and decorated with patches of wild flowers.

Looking over his shoulder towards the bank, Yoongi spotted Jeong-sun reclining a little way from the water’s edge, the strong sunlight creating a dazzling blue gleam in her glasses. Her legs were outstretched on the jacket she had laid out beneath herself, the skin on her bare shoulders and arms a warm beige in colour. His stomach grew warm at the sight of her; she was beyond beautiful. Yoongi watched as she shifted slightly and glanced up, waving in his direction. He returned it with a small grin, and her attention once again fell to the paperback in her hands. Watching the exchange silently, her dad hooked an earthworm onto the end of his line and cast it towards the still water. The tackle, an iridescent plastic toy with colourful tassles, bobbed frantically as it broke the surface.

“She always used to come on the boat when she was younger.” He commented, passing a rod to Yoongi and breaking the younger man’s trail of thought.

“Did she enjoy it back then?”

“She tolerated it.” He replied with a tiny smirk, as though enjoying a private joke.

“She wasn’t keen?”

He chuckled to himself fondly, his wide-lipped grin remarkably similar to his daughter’s. “She’s never liked the outdoors.”

Yoongi smiled, his eyes once again drawn to the bank where she sat, her brow deeply furrowed as she turned a page. He recognised the expression as one of slight distaste, and wondered vaguely what she was reading; but she persevered, and her features smoothed once more. Her face had been turned up in distaste too, he remembered, in a photo she had sent him during a visit to Gwangju several years earlier. She had been holding a tiny fish at arm’s length, donned in the same tattered life vest and a wide brimmed hat. He was sure he had laughed at the time. Evidently, she was much more at ease on the bank, and his heart fluttered pleasantly as he watched her. He wondered if it was possible to love her more than he did at that moment.

“She looks just like her mother did.” Her dad said softly, the sound of his voice taking him by surprise. There was a long pause before the older man spoke again. “The same expression, I mean.”

It was hard to mistake the slight melancholy in his voice. “I see a lot of you in her too.” Yoongi said, hoping this was reassuring. 

But her father didn’t seem entirely convinced as he shrugged, and cast his line once more. “How long have you known Jeong-Sun?” He asked with curiosity.

Yoongi thought. “Around five years.”

“And have you finished your service?”

“I was discharged late last year.” He answered, simply.

Kyung-il murmured thoughtfully, nodding his approval. “It helps you grow up…changes your perspective on things.”

While he couldn’t disagree with this, Yoongi did not particularly feel the need to elaborate. Truthfully, it had not been an eventful or memorable experience; sometimes he wondered whether he was alone in the apathy he had felt towards it. He changed the topic. “ You must be proud of her.”

“How could I not be? She’s made a good life for herself in Seoul by herself. She’s a smart girl, but you’ll know that.” The belief in his words was apparent; they came out strong, ringing with sincerity and Yoongi found himself strangely touched by the confirmation that her father knew he could see it too. “ I told her that she should go for supervisor at the pharmacy…” He continued with a sigh.

“But it’s not what she wanted?” He prompted, already suspecting the answer.

“We both know it isn’t.” Her dad confirmed. “And I can’t exactly tell her what to do anymore…” He trailed off for a moment, before meeting his gaze softly from across the small vessel. “She mentioned you’d offered to foot the bill for a second degree.”

Yoongi thought for a moment, before shaking his head slowly. “She won’t let me…” He admitted.

The other man laughed knowingly, his heavily lined eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s good of you… but you must have known she’d say no.”

“Worth a try.” He shrugged easily. While she had appreciated his support, she had been resolute in her refusal, insisting that she would figure it out eventually. It had exasperated him, but he respected her feelings too deeply to press the matter.

“Hae-in was stubborn too.”

Yoongi had never known the name of Jeong-sun’s mother, but felt sure that this was it. There was a reverence in the way he recited her name; it was warm and familiar, yet he sounded slightly empty as he recalled it. It gave the impression that he rarely spoke about his ex-wife, but was unable to help himself from bringing her up now.

“Do you still talk?” Yoongi pressed gently.

The older man shrugged. “She sends postcards, calls to ask how the kids are doing…” He stared fixedly at the tackle as it was pulled along by the breeze.“…But she has her own life.”

“How long has it been since…?”

The concern that he had been prying evaporated quickly as the man drew in air and seemed to think deeply for a moment before speaking again. His dark eyes flitted up towards the crooked brim of his hat as he tried to calculate the time that had passed since the divorce. When he spoke again, there was a slight note of surprise in realising how long it had been, and Yoongi guessed that it had never really occurred to him to keep count. “I suppose it must be about ten years now.”

“And you never wanted to remarry?” The younger man vaguely wondered if anybody had asked him this before, and suspected not. Regardless, the man opposite seemed relieved to talk; the grasp on his fishing rod slack, his shoulders low and sloped.

“It never crossed my mind to try. I’m sixty…” He resigned, shaking his head. “I think that’s just how it is now.”

The conversation ebbed away, each reflecting privately as they watched their individual tackles floating idly on the surface of the water. Yoongi couldn’t help but think back on how remarkably similar he had felt during his time apart from Jeong-sun. While the opportunity to move on had always been there, it too had never really occurred to him to try seriously to be with anybody else either. It wasn’t exactly that he had believed he could only fall in love once. After all, he had been in love before, long before he had known her, and knew it would be entirely possible to fall in love again. But it had seemed so pointless after all he had felt and experienced with her, to try again with someone else.

Back on the bank, Jeong-sun startled suddenly from the pages of her book, leaping up and vigorously shaking off the jacket beneath her. The movement broke his focus and his lips stretched in a smile. He imagined her muttering obscenities as she moved a little further along the grass, away from whatever insect had disturbed her reading. It took a minute for her to settle again, brushing her short hair away from her face and patting down her clothes before she finally found her place on the page again.

“I’m glad she’s found someone.” Her father said softly. For a moment, Yoongi thought he was talking about Hae-in, before he saw that he too was gazing over lovingly at his daughter. Their eyes met across the small space, his expression perceptive and kind. “I can tell you really care about her.”

***

“You’ve got sunburn.” Her fingertips gently brushed the rosy skin of his nose and cheeks as they stood together on the worn rug and he observed that her own skin was lightly freckled beneath her camisole, where the sun had caught her. She had changed into her pyjama bottoms the instant they had gotten home, eager to find some relief from the chafing between her thighs.

“Why didn’t you put on sunscreen? I brought it with me.” She nagged lightly, viewing the change in his complexion properly for the first time in the light of the overhead bulb.

“By the time I’d realised, we were already on the lake.” He explained with a little shrug.

“I could have thrown it to you.” She said, and Yoongi chuckled with a little shake of the head. Her eyes fell to his gummy smile briefly before meeting his gaze, holding it softly. She turned away to pull out a hair brush from her overnight bag, roughly drawing her short hair into a stumpy ponytail. “What were you and my dad talking about anyway?” She added curiously.

“Fish, mostly.” He replied, watching as she tossed items haphazardly onto the bedspread of her childhood bedroom. Clearly, she treated it with just as much reverence as her current apartment.

Jeong-sun glanced back, a knowing smirk playing on her lips. “He didn’t tell you about the time he used soap as bait during service, did he?”

“Yeah, he did.” Confirmed Yoongi.

“He tells that story to everyone.” She groaned, her eyes rolling a fraction, and he guessed she had probably heard it one time too many.

“He’s pretty resourceful.” He defended lightly before looking over to her rucksack, thrown carelessly on the bed. ”What were you reading?”

“New Moon. I didn’t bring any books with me.” She exhaled, extracting it from the bag. The cover was immediately recognisable, its pages wrinkled and yellow. “I found it under the bed.”

Yoongi smirked. “Were you Team Edward or Jacob?”

Jeong-sun pursed her lips, cringing slightly as she indicated to the overflowing bookshelf in the corner of the room. Atop sat a doll, his cheap stone-coloured felt overcoat askew and PVC features dusted in a decade of filth, clearly a remnant of her teenage years. He couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

“You didn’t want to bring him to Seoul…?”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her lips turned up at the corners. “He keeps my dad company.”

Yoongi padded over to the shelf noiselessly. There were books and CD’s crammed into every inch, every possible space occupied by a knick-knack or broken piece of jewellery. His eyes were drawn to a photo frame, at first due to the tackiness of it. A revolting shade of baby blue, the majority of the glitter had fallen out in the years since, merging with the layer of dust around it. The photograph inside showed two women, both out of focus and dressed garishly, exacerbated by the flash of the camera. Jeong-sun was clearly much younger here and, Yoongi guessed, under the influence of several spirits as she posed awkwardly against a random street sign.

“Angel gave it to me in the secret Santa at our dorm halls…” She explained, as he picked it up. It’d been a gift she’d packed on her way back to Gwangju for Christmas during her first year of university, though she had never thought to bring it back. He squinted a little to try and bring her into focus. 

“Look how skinny I was.” She smiled, a little nostalgic. 

He ignored her comment, instead looking at the recognisable figure standing beside her with a frown. The last time he had seen the other woman was in the foyer of a theatre, clutching at Jeong-sun’s wrist impatiently as she dragged her away from him, eager to share the news of her close-encounter with his younger bandmate. “Were you close back then?”

“Not really,” Jeong-sun explained. “She just lived across from me.” Her shoulders moved in a shrug. “She threw a lot of parties.”

“Did anything interesting happen?” He asked indifferently, glancing back to his girlfriend.

“She went down on me once.” Jeong-sun replied, deadpan.

Yoongi almost snorted at the bluntness of her confession, his lip twitching slightly in surprise. “How was it?”

A smile crept onto her lips. “It was an experience….” She laughed breathily. “We didn’t make a habit of it.”

A low cough and the sound of a flushing toilet came from the hallway, her father’s heavy footsteps disappearing with every groan of the old staircase. Jeong-sun glanced at her wristwatch. While she didn’t feel tired, the Chow Mein they had eaten on the way home had left her feeling bloated and uncomfortable. “Are you sleeping in here?”

Yoongi automatically cast a glance towards the bedroom door. “I said I’d take the couch downstairs.”

“Are you on your best behaviour?” She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“I always am.” He contended, collecting his toothbrush and deodorant from his backpack.

Jeong-sun eyed him as he fixed the zipper and placed it gently by the door. “Just so you know, that sofa’s been there since 1995. I’d better drive back tomorrow.” She murmured, only half-joking.

He shrugged with a grin, watching as she tugged a spare pillow and blanket from the closet. “I’ll survive.”

“Your car’s nice to drive anyway…good steering.”

“My premium went down when I put you on the insurance.” He added, in an afterthought.

“And I thought you were doing me a favour.” Jeong-sun teased. His answering grin made her chest flutter, and she inched closer to him. Her fingertips skimmed the protruding veins of his forearms as she passed him the bundle of sheets, pausing on his wrists and their eyes lingered on each other, his pulse strong and comforting as she caressed the skin there with her thumb. While she would miss the feeling of him pressed close against her as they slept, there was no denying that her childhood bed was far too small for the both of them.

“Well, goodnight.” She uttered. 

“Goodnight.” Yoongi said gently, the faint scent of suncream noticeable as she leaned into him, their lips pressing softly together.

***

The living room door creaked as he closed it behind himself, unsurprised to see the stocky outline of Jeong-sun’s father slouched in the arm chair in the far end of the room. There was a lingering smell of stale tobacco in the air, the television blaring loudly as he unfolded the blanket and lay it on the sofa. Kyung-il looked away from the screen, his eyebrows slightly raised, and it was clear he had not really expected Yoongi to abide by the sleeping arrangements. Catching himself, he organized his features into a more uninterested expression, though he seemed to be unable to hide the note of approval in his voice. 

“Has she gone to bed?”

Yoongi nodded, taking a seat. She had been right to warn him - the couch was quite hard, it’s cushions sinking into the stiff wooden frame beneath his weight. “Yeah.”

Her father lowered the volume of the television a few notches, a little pointlessly. Yoongi was sure that upstairs, Jeong-sun would still be able to hear the loud roar of engines and crashing waves clearly. He noticed a hearing aid tossed unceremoniously on a ceramic ashtray, along with a lighter and some loose rolling papers. Above the mantelpiece opposite stood a large, slightly grotesque, taxidermy Catfish.

The older man coughed once into his closed fist, reaching into a cooler by his chair and extracting a four-pack. “Want a beer?”

“Just one,” Yoongi agreed, getting up to take it from him. “…In case I have to drive tomorrow.”

They watched the TV in silence for a while. The programme turned out to be about lifeboats saving distressed seafarers from the midst of storms and nautical emergencies. One teenage couple had stranded themselves out in the ocean on a dinghy, and were now being berated for their lapse in judgement by the coast guards. Jeong-sun’s father sipped from his can periodically, clearly engrossed in the drama unfolding on screen. Yoongi however studied the room, the decor appearing to him as having changed very little in the past decade or two. 

Reminders of the Kwon family history were scattered everywhere; from light-fasted ornaments from various Korean island trips to holiday pictures and baby photos. A teenage boy with thick glasses and short black hair grinned toothily next to his younger sister, who smiled awkwardly back at the camera against a marbled blue background. Jeong-sun looked no older than thirteen or fourteen, her hair cut choppy with bangs that would have covered her eyes had they not been clipped back. Even through her glasses, Yoongi could tell she had been experimenting with eyeliner and wondered whether this was taken in the midst of a Robert Smith phase. The thought made him smile, her features unchanged except for the fact her school uniform clearly draped over her much smaller frame. 

An older photograph, taken at a play park, caught his eye. A beautiful woman stood in the centre, a baby held to her chest as she grasped her son’s hand lightly by her side. He realised what he had meant when he said she took after her mother; from a distance they were undeniably similar, though in his opinion Jeong-sun was overall softer in her appearance. As he gazed around, he saw that there were several photos like this one, with many of the smiling couple clearly taken at a happier point in their marriage. One showed her parents smooth-faced and glowing with youth, their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. For a moment Yoongi wondered why he hadn’t thought to take it down. But, as he thought about it, it seemed obvious to him that after all this time his feelings towards her had not changed. He felt suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for his immediate surroundings, for the fact Jeong-sun was separated from him by only a few walls, and how lucky he had been to have had a second chance.

***

“Is everything okay?” Jeong-sun’s voice pulled him suddenly from his introspection. She had clearly disturbed a thought; the shadow of it lingered in his expression as he promptly brought his parted lips together. The kitchen was dim, and she wondered what had prompted him to switch off the bright overhead bulb. From beyond the open curtain, a light summer rain had started to fall against the window pane, clouds hanging heavily above a brilliant clementine sky.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied gently, tapping the spoon on the side of the mug as he passed her the coffee. “Have you finished already?”

“There wasn’t much to unpack.” She remarked, setting down the spotted cup as she leaned on the counter beside him. “What were you thinking about?”

“Your parents…” Turning slightly, he took the used filter from the machine and placed it into the garbage bag beside the sink. Jeong-sun’s eyebrow arched in a quizzical expression, the sentiment seeming an unusual one to make.

“What about them?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He shook his head dismissively, feeling a little foolish, unable to quite put into words what he had been considering.

A moment of silence passed as she supped from her cup with a silent murmur of approval. “Thanks for coming with me.” She eventually said, turning to him. “It’s the first time I’ve introduced a boyfriend to him.” Jeong-sun began, suddenly stricken by a worry of her own. “I hope he didn’t put you off.” She finished, a little lamely.

Yoongi let out a small breathy laugh, not unkindly; it was the exact opposite of how he felt. “Of course not.”

“Good…” She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, her shoulders dropping once again.

Slipping his fingers through hers, he raised her hand to his pouted lips and pressed them tenderly to her knuckles. Jeong-sun squeezed his hand back, tightly, his warm, loving mouth making her chest ache as he kissed her. She pressed her own to his temple, desperately wanting to show him how much she appreciated the gesture. He moaned softly against her fourth digit as her free arm curled around him, pulling him into her. His eyelids fluttered open as, reluctantly, he drew away and met her softened expression.

“Jeong-sun…” Yoongi whispered, her name a caress on his lips. “Make love to me.”

Her eyes closed momentarily, savouring the meaning of his plea. 

“Okay.” She nodded, her own voice breathy as her heart suddenly thudded in reply, pounding in her ear drums as she guided him silently away from the sirens of the street below. He could feel her fingers trembling slightly beneath his own, and squeezed them back, just as she had done. They didn’t leave his as she edged him onto the tangled sheets of her bed and touched her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

His responding sigh of desire against her mouth left her flushed and tingling; the throb between her thighs was almost unbearable. But, as much as she ached to relieve it, she instead focused on tenderly trailing kisses along his throat and collar, easing her hand away from his to delicately tug up the hem of his loose-fitting shirt to access the small, pink buds of his nipples. His ribcage expanded as he drew breath sharply, watching as she circled each with her tongue; his body responding eagerly to the stimulation. They hardened at once between her lips, her saliva making them pucker as she continued along his torso.

She paused at the soft flesh of his belly, the indent of his appendectomy scar visible above the exposed band of his boxer shorts. While she had seen it many times before, the mark filled her with a sore longing now, and she pressed her mouth to the spot that had once caused him such pain, long before they had met.

“I love you.” Jeong-sun murmured against him, the conviction in her words threatening to spill over as he reached down and sweetly tucked her hair back behind her ear. His thumb skimmed her cheek, rubbing the smooth skin there, and he repeated the sentiment back to her with devastating tenderness in his cracked voice.

Exploring downwards, she carefully unhooked the button of his jeans and inched down the bronze zipper. He was not yet fully hard, but she closed her fingertips around the outline of his shaft and pressed her lips to it, his pre-cum dampening the fabric of his underwear. She teased the edge of the elastic over his hips, pulling his jeans and boxers down so that his cock lay exposed and flush against his stomach. Delicately she took it in her hand, stroking him, feeling him twitch beneath her fingers as blood slowly began to engorge it. His fingers weaved a little more deeply into her hair as she took the length into her mouth, tasting the familiar tang of salt on her tongue as she worked him. The frames of her glasses kept slipping down her nose, but before she had thought to take them off, the obstacle was removed; her immediate surroundings became a little more blurred as he folded them neatly and placed them on the bedside table. The gesture made her feel warm, though she regretted the sudden loss in clarity.

“I should really get laser eye surgery.” She joked as the tip of his cock left her lips, his body shaking beneath her in a deep laugh. Jeong-sun smiled against him, able to take him in deeper now as he stiffened in her grasp and elicited a series of long, breathy groans. She took her time, the pressure building gradually in his stomach; Jeong-sun understood that he hadn’t wanted her just to make him come, and allowed him moments of recovery when the sensation became too strong. He sighed as she drew her tongue away from the circumference of his sensitive head, instead placing a soft kiss to his frenulum. 

“It’s not too much, is it?” She whispered, his breathing shallow beneath her.

“No,” Yoongi exhaled, his eyes dreamy and half-closed as she gazed up at him. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.”

Slipping off the bed, she tugged down her own jeans and underwear unfussily, nudging them aside as she climbed onto him, her legs wrapped at either side of his narrow pelvis. He followed the soft outline of her hips, meeting the V-shaped patch of pubic hair which poised over his erect cock and reaching forward, he ran his hands along the curves of her body, under the clingy fabric of her tank top. Sensing his aim, she pulled the shirt over her head, her breasts full and attractive in the dim glow of the lamp. She wished she could see his expression better, but recognised the flash of his lips as he appreciated the entirety of her. Feeling for him once more, she slid him effortlessly into herself and sank onto his length.

Her head fell back as she moved breathlessly against him, encouraged by the pressure of his hands on her hips as she rocked slowly and chased her orgasm, her clit aching, tantalizing, with every deliberate movement against his pubic bone. Her release came strong and suddenly, making her cry out as though the air had been knocked clean out of her. 

Between his fingertips, her nipples were hard and sensitive beyond belief, and he sat up with effort, taking one in his mouth as she rode out the last waves of pleasure. With a small groan against her breast, he followed, her own orgasm prompting his own. His body shook, almost violently against her and she clutched him tightly as he milked the last of himself into her, his light frame collapsing against her chest in relief. Her heart swelled as she stroked the perspiring skin of his temple, still holding him close as he weakly pressed his lips to her sternum, wishing they could stay this way forever.

***


End file.
